Something Beautiful
by DrarryFan75
Summary: In public they put up a front... Behind closed doors, however, it's a completely different story altogether. Can either one of the boys admit that it's about time to get past the animosity and harsh words? I hate writing summaries *grrrr* and the genres are a bit off too lol... Anyhoo, enjoy!


**Something Beautiful**

"Get the fuck away from me Malfoy!" Harry shouted at the blond Slytherin as he pushed him into the opposite wall.

"What's your problem Potter?" Came the shaky response from Draco Malfoy as he stumbled backwards from the thrust of Harry's hands. _Those wonderful hands_, thought Malfoy.

They had to keep up the pretence of their ongoing rivalry, so as not to draw attention to their not so known about romance, which they were still managing to keep secret from everyone, even after 8 months of passionate and bruising kisses and even more amazing hours of love-making in empty classrooms and the Room of Requirement at regular pre-arranged times.

_Those wicked hands. Those amazing hands that should, right at this moment, be slowly stroking their way down my body and doing wicked, unspeakable things to my burgeoning erection. Gods, I love him so desperately_. Thought Malfoy. _Snap out of it Malfoy!, passion of a different kind is needed here_.

"Fuck you!" _Oh Gods how i'd love to right now_, "I haven't got time to stand around here all day listening to you spout utter bollocks, Potter. I have to get to class, because unlike **you**, **I** wish to make something of myself" Smirking to himself at the look of hurt in Harry's beautiful emerald eyes, he barked at Crabbe and Goyle to follow him, turned on his heels and left a stunned Ron, Hermione and Harry in the corridor staring at Draco's back as he made his way to class.

"What's his fucking problem, Harry?" asked a still stunned and rather red-faced Ron Weasley.

"Beats me, mate" Harry replied, hurt from Malfoy's words still evident in his tone. Ron didn't notice. Hermione serruptitiously glanced Harry's way. _Nothing gets past our Hermione_, thought Harry. _I may have a little explaining to do later_.

"Yeah, well, he's an arsehole", quipped Hermione, "Come on you two, or we'll be late for Divination".

All three sighed and proceeded towards the classroom.

Harry couldn't concentrate as Madame Trelawney rambled on about seeing the future, crystal balls and tea leaves. he couldn't focus because his mind was on a certain sexy blond-haired Slytherin, whom, not twenty minutes ago had said something that had really upset him. _No not upset me, downright pissed me off_. The words echoing in his mind: _Unlike you, I wish to make something of myself_.

The trouble was, Harry **did** want to make something of himself, but with the constant shadow of Voldemort looming over his forseeable future, he couldn't think of what he wanted to do. Harry was living in the now, he had his friends and professors he was close to, but reflecting on other things, his thoughts were filled with only one other need - Draco Malfoy.

Harry loved him, though he would never admit that to Draco, but he'd had the realisation quite early on in their relationship. They had been sleeping together for four months, before it suddenly hit him, like a bolt of electricity through his whole body. _I love Draco Malfoy_.

It happened during one of their more gentle sexual encounters. Draco was being very affectionate towards Harry, he'd slowly and rather passionately kissed harry to within an inch of his life, before proceeding to worship Harry's body, kissing, nibbling, licking and stroking every inch of his lean, toned, bronzed skin. Harry was beside himself in ecsatsy, moaning and groaning through every touch of Daraco's long slender fingers, rasping breaths of longing for the sublime feeling of Malfoy filling him. Harry was in heaven and was falling fast, falling in love with Draco.

"Draco, please... I need you", Harry gently pleaded to the naked blond above him.

"Oh, Gods Harry, do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's abdomen. The shiver of Harry's body at the light contact was felt by Draco and he was overcome by lust and desire for his raven-haired Gryffindor.

Still in the midst of his silent praise of Harry's body, Draco cast a lubrication charm. the sudden coolness at Harry's entrance caused his eyes to fly open, he gazed into the blue/grey eyes of his lover and smiled softly...

"Yesss, oh Draco, yesss" he hissed as desire and need filled him.

Draco was very attentive as he slowly prepared Harry for their love-making, filled with a feeling he couldn't quite place at that moment in time, he shuffled himself into position between Harry's thighs, took hold of his erection and lowered it towards Harry's entrance and slowly thrust his hips forward. Harry moaned in the back of his throat as he felt the head of Draco's penis push past his tight ring of muscle,

"Oh Merlin Harry, you sound amazing", Draco shivered.

He waited a few moments for Harry to adjust to the intrusion, when Harry looked at him and nodded Draco acknowledged by slowly pushing further into Harry. Harry was awe struck by Draco's caring nature, the other times they had 'bonded' this way it was, quite literally a quick fuck or a fast shag. _We have never made love this way, slow and sensual_, thought Harry, and it was this realisation that made Harry suddenly tense up.

Draco must have felt the sudden lack of movement from Harry, because at that moment he too stilled and looked at Harry with questioning eyes; "What?... Harry?... What's the matter?" Draco was evidently worried, and that in Harry's eyes was also strange.

No response came, as Harry was still trying to figure out a response, a way to explain the problem. _How can I explain the problem, when part of the problem has his cock in my arse?_.

"Harry please?, Did I hurt you? Please talk to me!" Draco asked again, almost in tears for fear he'd hurt his Harry.

"Err, sorry Draco. No you didn't hurt me, this is absolutely wonderful ... It's just ... Doesn't this feel strange to you?" Harry rambled nervously, not really sure what he wanted to say, or how to say it for that matter.

"No, absolutely not. This is everything I've ever wanted. **You're** all I ever wanted. Is this not the case for you Harry?". _Oh please please, don't let this be the end, I love him, and if he leaves me I'll never love again. Harry, please don't leave me_. Draco was beside himself with worry.

Harry wasn't sure he believed Draco, until he looked into his eyes. What he saw there was all he needed to know. _He means it, bloody hell!, I think he loves me!_

"Harry, I absolutely adore you. I love touching you, kissing you and shagging you until you can't remember your own name. I love you" _Shit! Fuck! Carry on and hope he didn't hear that_, "I love you like this, all wanton and desireable. I yearn for you every waking moment and you haunt all my dreams. I want you now and forever".

The sheer determination in Draco's voice made the words all the more wonderful in Harry's ears. He was almost crying when he looked up at Draco again. He couldn't believe Draco had said all the words that he himself had longed to say, but couldn't, through fear that Draco would end things right then and there. _I love you too Draco _Harry was letting his mind wander, until he noticed the worried look in Draco's face. _Speak Harry, say something, Draco's waiting and looking like he's about to die of tension_.

The only thing Harry could think of to say was, "Draco, love, are you going to just stay there like that? Not that I'd mind or anything, but it would be a hell of a lot better if you started moving", Harry flashed a brilliant smile that brought Draco back to the here and now. Draco heaved a sigh of relief that Harry wasn't leaving, smiled down at his lover and began slowly thrusting into Harry's willing body. Writhing in pleasure at being filled by his lover, Harry moaned and thrust his hips in perfect time to meet Draco's.

Should anyone have been watching, there would have been no disgusted looks, no embarrassed glances. The sight of these two young lovers was nothing short of beautiful. Both moving in rhythm with each other, soft thrusts, gentle caresses and loving kisses. This truly was a sight to behold. The joining of two people very much in love with one another.

Only trouble was that neither boy would admit that to the other.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
